The Line
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: There is Good and there is Evil, both are words that have different meanings to different people. There is supposed to be a line between the two but it is not always so easy to find. This is a story about what happens when Ron crosses that line.
1. Chapter 1

**The Line**

 **There is Good and there is Evil, both are words that have different meanings to different people. There is supposed to be a line between the two but it is not always so easy to find.**

 **This is the story I promised in 'Making the Man,' it's a story about what happens when Ron crosses that line. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **And as always, Please, Read Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1; Something Different**

Ron walked down the halls feeling a tad... off. Thinking about it he had been feeling off sense last night, after getting caught up in that blast with Drakken. Ron narrowed his eyes as he focused more on it, his mind no longer a jumbled mess of scattered thoughts all trying to be heard all at once.

'I feel less... restricted, like something that was once there is gone.' Ron thought to himself, not noticing that he had he had just entered D hall. 'What is it?'

"Hey there Stoppable," came a low voice that Ron was sure had to be from a man in his late twenties. Turning to look at the two morons of D hall, the first being the one who called him; Mark, a tower of a man that looked like he could only just fit in the halls without having to hunch, the other; Pat, a dwarf of a dwarf that had a voice so high Ron was sure that it could shatter glass if he wanted to. "Nice jacket." Mark said with a sneer.

"Heh, yeah, nice jacket," Pat, giggled to himself, as though he knew a joke that Ron didn't. Ron knew right away where this was going.

Looking at the jacket he was wearing, a gaudy leather thing he picket up at Smartymart thinking that it would help his chances at finding a date to his cousin's wedding, Ron scoffed as he took it off and handed it to Mark, "Here, have fun." he said in a bored tone as he walked off. 'I think I'm just going to skip all none sense anyway, I know they don't really care for me and I really don't want to deal with that little fuck.'

The two goons looked at one another before they grinned as Pat said, "Hold it Stoppable. Let me just say, thanks for the jacket," Ron saw Mark walk up to him and crack his knuckles, "so while you're in such a giving mood, why don't you just be the loser that just keeps on giving."

Ron gave the two a dull stare before saying, "Alright, why don't I start by giving you two some advice." Turning to Mark he said, "You look and sound like you're pushing thirty but you don't have the common sense of a cat cleaning itself on the high way. If I were you I'd just give up on school at start washing cars, eleventh time is not the charm when it comes to graduating."

Ron turned to Pat before saying, "While smarter than him," he pointed to the raging goon, "you are so short I'm surprised Barkin doesn't make you wear a flag while you walk down the halls. If you pay attention in class and stop using that oaf to push others around you might be able to at least be a manager if a convenience store in, oh thirty years."

As the lumbering oaf lunged at him, wanting nothing more than to crack his skull, Ron was a hundred and ten present done with them both. Moving faster than either could react to Ron rushed forward and kicked Mark in his manhood and while he bent over he grabbed him by the head and slammed him into a locker so hard it was forced open.

Pat paled as he saw his friend get knocked around and was about to run off when Ron grabbed him and slammed the locker door on his head repeatedly before finally tossing him off to the side and walking off, leaving the two 'boys' to groan in pain.

Ron walked into the class room and groaned when he saw who would be teaching it, the vice principal Steve Barkin. He had nothing personally against the man, though he was positive the man had something against him, he was just getting tried of having to see him almost every other day. "You have something you want to say Stoppable?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.

"Why is it that every time the school needs a sub they get you to teach rather than hiring an actual sub?" Ron asked not mincing words, he didn't say it in a rude or condescending way, just as a direct question.

Barkin sighed as he turned around and started writing on the blackboard, "Budget cuts. Because of my military back ground and my adaptability the school board has decided to instead have me cover them." Ron gave a curt nod as he walked back to his desk.

The class was dull, the first three always were sense he didn't have Kim in any of them, and for once Ron didn't really need to pay attention. He sat in such boredom the he actually reached into his bag and began reading his textbook, then another, and another still. By the time the class had let out Ron had managed to read the three text books that he brought with him as well as two others from open backpacks around him, cover to cover and remembered all of it.

Walking to his next class Ron had a thought and asked the teacher about letting him skip class and letting him have a study session in the library, to his great surprise she said yes. For the first time in his life Ron had an actual thirst for knowledge, particularly mechanics and meteorology and a few other things.

When the bell rang again Ron walked out and began thinking over everything he had read. 'It would be rather easy to build if I had the right equipment, even still would it be worth the time?...' While thinking he ran into someone and knocked them over. Under normal circumstances Ron would have felt bad and tried to help them up, but considering who it was he knocked over he really didn't care.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING LOSER!" Bonnie screamed as she stood up. Ron, without even sparing a passing glace, side stepped her and continued walking. "Where do you think you're going Loser?! Don't you think you should apologize to me?!"

Ron stopped when he was met with a wall of jocks, with a groan of annoyance he said, "Not really, I doubt you would extend the same curtesy." Bonnie as well as everyone else around was surprised by the tone of voice Ron was using, it was calm and level in spite being surrounded by a group of his betters, that being the football team and all the cheerleaders save for Kim and Tara.

"So what?" Bonnie said, not wanting him to think that he intimidated her, "Who cares if you're knocked to the ground, you're just some stupid nobody. I'm the top of the food chain, the most popular girl in the school. And you? You're just the idiot the idiotic sidekick that's only claim to fame is that you best friend is Kim Possible."

Ron's eyebrow twitched as he turned around and looked at Bonnie, who seeing he was effected started to really lay into him, never noticing that he was walking up to her. "How does it feel to know that no one really likes you, they're all just putting up with you because of Kim. You can't do anything without her and you-"

A choking sound came from Bonnie as Ron grabbed her bay her neck and held her in the air, slowly squeezing so that she wouldn't pass out to soon. The group watched in horror as Bonnie kicked and gasped of air, none being able to step in and stop it, even the football team was frozen in place.

Probably the most terrifying thing about all of it was the look on his face, Ron was completely calm. No anger, no joy, nothing, he was simply watching Bonnie struggle to hold on to her life as though he was watching a leaf fall from a tree. Even as she slowly began to turn blue with tears leaking from her eyes, no one dared to move.

Ron suddenly released the girl in his grasp, dropping her unceremoniously onto the ground. Bonnie gasped for breath as she held her neck, she had never been so scared in her life. Leaning down he got so close to her face she could feel his breath on her face.

"You were right about one thing," Ron said in an eerily calm voice, as though he wasn't just choking the life out of her, "I am just a sidekick now, but don't think for an instant that that means that you're in some way superior to me." Slowly running his hand up her neck he laughed lightly as he said, "I want you to never forget the feeling of my hand around your throat, because I want you to know that any time I want... I can and will take your worthless life."

Standing up and ignoring the growing puddle of urine coming from shaking girl in front of him Ron turned to the group of cowards and gave a smile so full of malice that one of the cheerleaders actually fainted in fear. "And make no mistake, I m not just talking to this piece of human garbage, that go for all you filth as well." Turning around with his hands in his pockets Ron walked off with one last parting sentence, "Oh, and have a nice day."

*In the lair of Dr. Drakken*

"Who wants more cocoa moo?!" Came the bright and chipper voice of the resident evil genius Dr. Drakken, who was currently serving chocolate milk and cookies to some of the henchmen. The sound of annoyed stomping could be heard as Shego walked in and plopped down on one of the chairs. "Something wrong Shego?" he asked as he handed her a plate full of cookies and a mug of chocolate milk.

Shego wanted to reject the damn things but they did smell good, and besides she had just spent the last half hour working out her frustrations in the gym so she could use the recharge. Taking a bite out of her cookie she said, "Err, I can believe it! That damn thing managed to... wow these are really good," she said this with a surprised look while Drakken beamed, "... anyway, apparently that thing that you used to try and make yourself more evil..."

"The Attitudinator?" Drakken asked.

Nodding and taking another bite she said "Yeah, it apparently transferred you evil nature to Stoppable. Looking at you now it's a good possibility that you managed to get something from him..."

"I got something from Ronald?" Drakken asked as he smiled at her, much to her irritation, "I simply must get him something in return!"

It took far more energy than it should have for Shego to stop herself from smacking him upside the head, far more. She did manage to pick up on something though, 'So he does remember the sidekick's name, he must just pretend to not remember out of spite...' she thought as she turned around, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt as she did so. "Come on Dr. D, we have got to get you back to normal before I do something drastic."

*Back at Middleton; in the VP office*

"JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING STOPPABLE!?" Barkin roared at the blonde boy who, aside from an annoyed look at the shouting, was completely disinterested in what was happening. "Tell me boy, what on this man's green earth made you think you could get away with attempting to kill another student."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Barkin," Ron said in a bored tone, "I didn't 'attempt' anything."

"The entire football team as well as most of the cheer squad seem to think otherwise." Barkin snapped as he glared at Ron, not believing a word from his mouth. Truth be told the only reason he hadn't already jumped at Ron was that his military instincts were screaming at him to back off as quickly as he could. "And I believe them right now."

"Why should now be any different?" Ron asked in a darker tone as he glared at Barkin, causing the man to back up quickly. A sadistic smile crossed Ron's face as he said, "Alright, I can already tell you won't listen to anything that I have to say so I guess I'll see you all in court."

Barkin almost smiled in victory until Ron said something that made him pause in confusion, "I do wish you good luck though, after all it's yours and the word of star players that have a tendency of pushing others around against mine, a boy who often risks his life saving others all around the world."

In an instant Barkin paled as what Ron said clicked in his mind, "N-Now hold on Stoppable..."

"And of course you have no video evidence either," Ron said as he got up and started walking towards the door, "if you did I doubt that you would try and intimidate my yourself and try t get me to confess. Though, even if you did, I could easily counter with the same evidence." Ron turned and looked Barkin right in the eye, "While you may not have the video proof of what you say I did, there damn sure would be of everything they've done to me. Funny that you've never really looked into any of the time's I've reported the abuse."

"I-I..."

"Oh I know that you can't have your star quarterback and his lackeys thrown off the team, costing Middleton any sort of victory, but if you're going to try and press charges on one of their victims that fought back you had better make sure they aren't smart enough to tear you down." And with that said Ron walked out and shut the door on a very stunned Barkin.

As Ron walked out the front doors he locked eyes with the team and Bonnie, all of whom began to shake slightly as Ron smiled brightly and waved before walking off. While walking home, having decided to skip cheer practice for the day, he began to really think about everything that he had done today, most of which without Kim.

'Let's see,' he thought with a sinister smile, 'I finally settled the score with Mark and Pat, read threw every useful book in the library, choked out Bonnie in front of the whole football team and most of the cheer squad, and finally told off Barkin and got him to shut up for once.'

Ron's face scrunched up as he thought on this more, 'Why though? I won't deny how good it felt and if given the chance I'd do it again, hell I'm tempted to go back and see if I can get Bonnie to wet herself again, but why?' Crossing his arms as he walked threw his front door, ignoring the note his parents left for him, no doubt telling him about so random place they had to go today without telling him first.

Plopping himself on his bed Ron stared up at the ceiling while Rufus chittered angrily at him about everything he had done today. Ron gently pet his friend's head as he said, "I don't get it Rufus, I've finally done everything that I've ever wanted to do but I'm questioning why I did today and not sooner."

Rufus crossed his arms and tapped his tiny paw on Ron's chest while he thought before snapping his claws and chittering out a quick, "Drakken!"

Ron smiled as he said, "Yeah, this did all start after dealing with that moron didn't it? Hmm... it was probably when that thing on his head exploded..." Ron started laughing a bit as he figured it out, "Oh this is going to be great." Setting Rufus in his cage Ron looked at him and said, "You might want to stay in here for a while Rufus, I'm planning on seeing just how far I can take this."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Line**

 **Ron has stopped caring for what everyone has to say about him, finally fighting back against all the abuse he's had to suffer. And now on the eve of a wedding one can only wonder what he has planned. For that matter what does Shego have planned?**

 **Now then, as a throe back to by last chapter story, here is a list of all the great people that have favorited this story. A big thank you to Cthulhu rex, Discard205, Josh Spicer, Kakerot Bardockson, LordPhantasm, SuspiciousPlayer, Szajbus321, abdulbutler34, alpha of rapture, cabrera1234, cgood123, The Kitsune Saiyan,**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; I hope this is soon enough for you! I'm trying to work within the context of the original while fixinf the many things I found wrong in the original.**

 **Josh Spicer; In the presense of true fear people tend to lose control of thier bodies. DOn't quote me on this but I think that's a fight or flight response, either lightening the load or a disrtaction tactic.**

 **Invader Johnny; Maybe, but you have to admit, it's going to be fun to watch it burn.**

 **Sewrtyuiop; ...WHERE DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP GETTING YOUR NAMES?! *Slaps self* Sorry about that... anyway, yes, everybody loves a good dark Ron story, (Great choice of words by the way!)**

 **Reflective599; Oh Believe me I was never planning on just leaving it at just that. I have so much more planned!**

 **JustMeguest (Guest); You are most welcome. Truth be told I can't say thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my stories. It's what gives me the drive to follow my passion.**

 **Guest; No need to worry there, all in my master plan. On a side note, do you mind if I borrow something you said here? It's a really good line.**

 **Now, on to the show... And as always. Please, Read Review and Enjoy!**

Kim sighed as she walked out of school, it had been a strange day for her. While she had been used to not seeing Ron the first half of the day not seeing him at lunch just weirded her out, and when she did see him in class he was different, actually paying attention or reading a book.

"Wait Possible!" came a shrill voice that stopped Kim in her tracks. Turning around she found Bonnie and the rest of the cheer squad behind her. In spite of the usual venom and malice in her voice Kim could tell something had really shaken Bonnie up, her fear evident in her eyes. "I need to talk to you about something."

Groaning in irritation Kim said, "Bonnie I don't have time to talk to you about the cheer routine right now. Some thing is up with Ron and I..."

"So you've seen it too?!" Bonnie said suddenly, surprising Kim as the look of fear overtook her usual calm and controlled expression, "I don't know what's gotten into him but he attacked me today!"

"Right, I'm sure Ron attacked you today." Kim snorted as she turned around to walk off but was stopped by Liz who grabbed her by the shoulder.

"He did Kim," Liz said with a worried look, "We watched him. Bonnie was giving him the business, like she usually does, and he just reached out and started to strangle her!"

"You're trying to tell me that Ron, MY Ron, tried to kill Bonnie?" Kim asked. As much as she wanted to deny what they were telling her, she couldn't just ignore the look of terror in all their faces.

With shaking hands Bonnie reached up and held he neck as she said, "No Kim, he didn't try and kill me... he made it very clear that if he wanted to kill me he would have. After he was done putting the fear of god into me he just let me drop to the floor and told me that he wanted me to remember the feeling of his hand on my neck!"

Kim gulped as she couldn't help but reach up and feel her own neck in sympathy. Marcella walked up and said, "He told all of us to remember that."

"I heard he also took out Mark and Pat in D hall," Crystal said as she brought her hand up to bite on one of her nails, a nasty habit that she never really broke when she was nervous, "From what I heard they had to be carried out of school after he was done with them."

"Why hasn't Mr. Barkin taken care of him if he has been doing these things?" Kim asked.

"He tried," Brick said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was in the office, going to talk to him about my low grades, and I heard the conversation. I had no idea that Stoppable was that smart but he basically ran circles around Mr. B and threatened to press charges of the school for ignoring when every someone was messing with him. I didn't even know the school had cameras!"

After the strange talk she had just had with her schoolmates Kim walked home and tried to call Ron up only to get an answering machine. Instead of the usual greeting she heard the voice of her friend speaking, "Hello, you've reached the Stoppable residence. Unfortunately no one is around t answer the phone, please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you shortly. And if this is Kim, I'm going to be running a little late to the wedding but I'll meet you then. Have a nice day..."

Kim was almost to stunned to answer but was brought back to earth by the sound of the message beep. "Oh!... Uh hey Ron, It's Kim, I was just calling to ask you about a few things, we haven't really had a chance to talk today and I heard a few weird pieces of gossip about you today that I wanted to ask you about. So call me back when you Can... Bye."

Due to being a tad distracted it took longer than expected to get dressed, just barely making it to the church in time for the wedding. The service itself wasn't really anything worth noting, though it was pleasant, Kim was far more concerned at the fact that Ron still hadn't shown up.

Just to the left of her was the 'blushing bride' Lillian as she talked to one of the guests. "It was such a lovely wedding!" said an older woman that Kim didn't recognize, "It was so much calmer than I expected it to be."

With a smug huff, Lillian said, "That's because HE isn't here. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that I know Kim wouldn't have come I wouldn't have even invited him!"

"I wish you would be a little nicer to him," Ruben said with a soft smile, "I know Ron's a little strange, but you have to cut him a little slack, he's not all there." Kim grit her teeth while listening to the way his family was talking down about him.

The sound of a wall being blasted in drew the attention of everyone as the figure of a man walked in, a dark smirk on his face as he said, "My ears are burning, is some one talking about me?"

"Ron!" Kim said as said boy turned and gave a slight bow before walked across one of the tables. Ron defiantly dressed for the wedding that he had missed. he was adorned in black dress paints with polished black shoes, a white dress shirt and a black vest covering it, and a bright red tie. His hair was cleanly combed back with a single black lock hanging down over his face.

"And how is everybody doing tonight?" Ron asked as he turned his icy cold gaze down to the now frightened bride, "Lillian! Don't you look lovely, Ruben must just be itching to get you alone tonight." Looking around Ron swiped a champagne flute as he walked down the table, "Oh, did I interrupt something? Well don't worry, I didn't come empty handed."

Reaching into his pocket Ron pulled out a small device, "I hope you like it, I made it myself." With the press of a button a motorcycle drove threw the hole, It was larger that a standard bike and solid black. "Seven hundred horse power, built to with stand a bomb," Ron pressed another button and the bike transformed; bracers shot from the back wheel as the bike stood up, the front wheel detached and the two leg joints opened to revel a glowing green barrel, "Plasma powered and with a fully functioning cannon standard."

"Ron what do you think you're doing?!" Kim yelled as she had seen enough doomsday devices to know when something was dangerous.

Ron spun the remote in his hand as he said, "Just trying my hand at evil. How am I so far?" with that he pressed the button.

While the bike was busy blasting holes in everything it could, and Kim doing everything that she could to save the guests, Ron gently sipped from the glass before being hit in the side of the head with a piece of cake. Slowly turning his head he found his little cousin pointing and laughing at him. "Like the cake cousin Crybaby?" he mocked before he brought his fists up to his face and started imitating a cry, "Oooo gonna cry like a baby?"

Ron gave the boy a deadpan before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a butterfly knife, making everybody's eyes widen. Using the knife's edge Ron began to scrape off the icing from his face and flick it away before turning to Shaun and smiling darkly. "Hello little cousin," he said in a voice that sent shivers down the young boy's spine, "How good it is to see you. You see I've decided to take Uncle Arthur's words to heart, you know 'He's only playing', well little cousin let's play."

Shaun finally figured out that he still had legs and made a run for it, unfortunately for him Ron saw this coming. Acting fast he grabbed a knife from a near by table and threw it into Shaun's pant leg, pinning him to the ground. "Now what was it that Aunt Jill used to say? Oh yes, 'He just looks so sweet when he smiles'." grabbing Shaun by his hair and pulling his head back Ron leaned in and said, "Now why don't we just make that smile perinate."

Before he had the chance to follow threw the roof was blown away and Shego and Drakken flew in. "Sorry to burst the party but you're coming with us Stoppable!" Shego said.

Ron looked up at her for a second before groaning and punching Shaun in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Yeah that's going to be a problem, see," Ron threw the knife right at Shego before jumping over to his plasma cannon, "I don't take orders from anyone anymore."

Shego and Drakken just barely got out of the way, falling out of the hovercraft in the process, and turned back to Ron just in time to see the cannon reform again into an upper suit that had the cannons on his hands. Shego smiled as she powered up her hands, "Oh is someone feeling froggy?"

"Ribbit." Ron smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Ron and Shego lunged at one another and exchanged both blows and plasma blasts, Ron landing more hits than Shego could blow properly. Kim jumped between the two, aiming her kick at Shego, and yelled out, "Ron don't do this! You're not evil, that's Drakken's thing!"

Jumping back with a light backflip Ron laughed as he said, "Maybe, but you have to admit I'm a lot better at it." Firing another round at both of them he continued, "Did old blue boy ever make a plasma anything half as good as this?"

"You don't have to rub it in," Drakken said sadly as he tried the potato salad he had fallen in before exclaiming, "Oh this is good! I'm going to ask for the recipe!"

'Who knew the sidekick was a natural?' Shego thought to herself before kicking Kim into a wall and blasted a fuel canister, causing a fire to break out. While Kim was distracted Shego ran up to Ron, who instantly got back into a fighting stance. "Woah there Tex," she said holding up her hands, "I'm here to make you an offer."

"...I'm listening." Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

Kim was doing everything that she could to save the guests of the reception. Between Ron's dramatic entrance as well as his display of technological power and the subsequent fight between him and Shego, rubble was falling all around the room. Finally noticing that the ceiling was no longer falling she turned just in time to see Ron, in the hoover craft, waving at her, "See you soon Kimberly."

 ***One hour later***

Ron walked threw the halls of Drakken's lair, a look of total disinterest on his face. "Oh Drakken," he groaned as he facepalmed himself, "for the god man either fine a new lair or at least redecorate every now and then."

"We do," Shego said with smirk as she lead him into the main laboratory, "Every time you and the princess decided to stop by for a visit." Ron made a slight humming noise as a response.

"What in the hell is he doing here?" Came a gruff voice from the right. Turning slightly Ron's eyes laid on a group of red clad grunts, the leader of whom was currently glaring at him.

'Lovely,' he thought to himself as he said, "Simple, I'm here to raise it."

"Sense Dr. D's turned soft... well softer than usual," Shego said with a smirk as she crossed her arms, "As such I've found someone better suited for the job. All Drakken's evil, none of his ridiculousness. From now on you take orders from him."

Ron made a slightly distasteful look, not liking the comparison to Drakken, but watched in mild amusement as the grunt started to get even angrier. "Like hell I'll take orders from the damn sidekick!" he snarled. He turned to Ron and stood over him in an attempt to be intimidating. "Drakken's always been good to us, why should I take anything from this little piece of crap?"

Giving little more than a slight chuckle Ron looked him right in the eye as he said, "Awe, you think you have a choice in the matter..." with no warning Ron swept the feet out from under the grunt and used the momentum to spin and axe kick him into the ground, cracking it in the process, "... that's precious."

Not giving him a chance to recover Ron stomped on the grunt's chest before grabbing him b the jaw, forcing it open, "Want to know something fun?" Ron asked as he held up a device, pressing a button on the side showing it to be a taser, before shoving it into his mouth, "The reason that a taser works so well on people is that the body is so well naturally insolated that it would stun instead of kill. But if you were to use it in the mouth, where it's both nice and wet as well as bypassing all that pesky insolation, it can travel right to the brain. It'll kill you quick, but by no means would it be painless."

"So you ask, why should you listen to me..." Ron said as he leaned right into his face, finger circling the button, "That is a very good question, and it has a very good answer. **I. Don't. Dick. Around.** " Ron moved his hand from the grunt's jaw down to his neck, "I won't come up with some stupid or petty plan that will somehow backfire on me, and I'm not going to take any crap from some half assed henchman that thinks because he's bigger than me that I'll cower."

A cold chill went down the spine of everyone in the room as Ron spoke, his face and eyes saying everything that needed to be said. "So I have to ask, just once, are you going to listen?" A frantic nod came from the frightened man, causing Ron to smile, "Good boy." Ron got up and, surprisingly, helped the grunt up and placed his hand on his shoulder with a smile on his face, before kneeing him in the stomach so hard that he doubled over and lost his lunch. "When you're done, make sure you clean up your mess." he said with a smile as he pat him on the back.

Ron turned to the rest, not an ounce of anything but ice in his expression, and watched as everyone of them immediately stood at attention. Satisfied Ron called out, "Alright, enough playing. Everyone to their stations, Possible is no doubt on her way and I don't want any surprises."

Shego could only smile as she watched the sidekick do in thirty seconds what took Drakken three months of bribing to do, he took control and demanded respect and obedience. "Not bad 'Zorpox', you can color me impressed." she said.

"I had no idea green was the color of impressed," he joked, "But I do believe I said all hands on deck. You seem to know every inch of this base inside and out," Ron handed her a piece of paper, "I need everything on that list for what I have planed. Take whatever grunts you want and gather them in here. Only what we have, do NOT steal anything. I don't want Possible to start sniffing around before I'm ready."

"And just what will you be doing in the mean time?" Shego had to ask, her eyebrow cocked.

As he walked off he said only one thing that simply left her confused, "Just going to play a little game of Cat and Mice."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Line**

 **Ron is now in the hands of Shego, or is it the other way around? Kim has her work cut out for her if she's going to save Ron from himself.**

 **Now for the faves. A big thank you to Unstoppable, zafnak, OblivionReaper, Warthehorsemen1, SquiggytheMage, Selpharion, Shadow Ace Fox, Richy1991, and Dues Terran,**

 **On to the response.**

 **Bookfisher; Aren't most Fanfictions Wish fulfillment? Maybe I have been pushing it a bit but you have to admit, it's a fun read.**

 **Invader Johnny; Everyone loves a good game of cat and mouse.**

 **Reflective599; At the very least the most entertaining.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; A fine combination indeed, I was going for just a smart Ron that wasn't going to take anymore crap.**

 **JustMeguest (Guest); Thank you for the great comment! Kim is just a teenager, most teens don't really put a whole lot of thought into things like that.**

 **Cthulhu rex; You are the second to make that comparison so far!**

 **Uberscribbler; I love the way you phrased that! And it's exactly what I was going for Ron, the best kind of evil is the one that is calm in the storm.**

 **Guest; You torture when you want information, Ron doesn't want or need information.**

 **Sewrtyuiop; So far you are the only one to really think closely about what I meant when I said 'Cat and Mice' I'm generally very selective about what I say.**

 **And now on to the show. And as always, Please Read Review and Enjoy!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?!" Kim practically exploded into the Kimmunicator. Kim was shaken to her core to hear what Ron had been saying and she could hardly believe what she saw when it came to his machines. All she really needed right now was some form of normalcy and Wade not being able to come threw for her when she needed it was not helping that.

Said computer genius was thrown for a loop when Kim told him what had gone on at the reception, hell he didn't even believe it until he hacked in to the security tapes. One look at them how ever and Wade couldn't deny the truth of the matter, Ron brilliant... maybe just as much as him if not more so.

"I don't know what to tell you Kim," he said as he ran his hand threw his hair, double checking his monitors, "when I tried to find him threw the Chip I got a locator signal in everyone of Drakken's old bases, not to mention several other unrelated places that all over the world."

Kim sighed, "So what you're saying is that if we just randomly check every locator signal we could spend weeks chasing wild geese."

"I'm afraid so," Wade said sadly.

"What I don't understand is why have so many locators," Kim said as she nit her eyebrows together, "If he was able to hack into the chip and have it send multiple signals, why not just shut it down entirely?"

Wade crossed his arms and sighed as he said, "I have an idea but I don't think you'll like it." Wade waited for the signal to go on, which he got, "He might be toying with us. Ron said that he was trying his hand at evil, every good villain plays with his enemies when they are given the chance."

"I never did that, did I?" asked a voice suddenly from behind Kim, causing her to jump and turn on her heels in a fighting stance only to find Drakken smiling at her with a small bowl of potato salad in his hand.

Kim blinked in surprise at how docile the evil scientist was being, even going so far as to offer her a bowl. "Wade..." she said, never taking her eyes off of him, "...what's going on?"

"I think I have an idea on that," Wade said as he typed on his keyboard, "that thing Drakken was trying out on the Villain expo, the Attitudinator, when Ron broke it some how Drakken's evil was transferred to Ron and Ron's kinder nature was transferred to him."

Drakken blinked once, "That sound wrong somehow, I don't think someone could take all my evil, or all of Ron's kindness."

Kim starred at Drakken for a moment before turning back to the device in her hands. "Do you think that you can at least narrow down where he might be?"

"I can at least try," Wade said as his fingers became a blur, "I'll update you if I find anything."

 _ ***Lair of Zorpox***_

It had been several hours sense bringing Ron what he had asked for an in that time he had had her making sure the grunts were actually doing their job instead of just standing around. Walking back into the main room she found Ron just walking down a latter. When he had finished sending Possible on a wild goose chase she expected him to get started right away but instead he started going threw some of Drakken's failed projects, telling her that he was giving her some time to gather everything he had asked for, the end result being nothing more that a belt that hung loosely on his hip and a pair of black gloves.

"So how's it going Zorpox?" she asked with a smirk.

"For the last time stop calling me that," Ron said calmly as he turned and began typing on a terminal, "And it's going well. The tectonic disruptors are almost ready, after that all we'll need to do is put them in place and with the pull of a simple lever," Ron pressed one more button and the screen showed an image of the globe as the continents began to break apart, "it will be the end game. The world will be shaken apart."

"One little problem there," Shego said as she look on with a worried expression on her face, "we live on earth, if you do this won't we be taken out too?"

"It'll never get that far," Ron said as he smiled darkly, "once we give them an example of what these can do, they'll surrender and turn the world over to me."

Shego flinched slightly at that as she asked, "You? You mean we right?"

Ron turned back to her, "No I mean me. You brought me over to take over the world and that's exactly what's going to happen. In this scenario, I'm the big dog and you're the hired help."

"Oh really?" Shego growled as she lit her palm ablaze and threw a plasma blast at his back. No one called Shego a sidekick, especially not Stoppable!

Without even turning around Ron's hand shot out and caught the blast in his palm, his glove glowing a faint orange. Holding up his hand Ron said, "Pretty cool right? It's one of the little toys Drakken had laying around. I doubt if he even knew how to use it properly, that full cloak thing might have looked cool but it was such a power drain."

Shego looked confused for a second before charging another shot. "Oh dear," Ron said as he turned slowly , "sidekicks need to know their place." Before Shego had a chance to react Ron cleared the room and grabbed her by her throat, lifting her off her feet. Pressing a button on his belt, the floor just behind her open to revile a pit full of sharks. Two things became immediately apparent to Shego in that moment, one being that the pit was deep enough that she couldn't get back out and the other that judging by the way they were willing to snap at each other she was guessing that they were hungry enough to not even give her the chance to try.

Ron leaned in and locked eyes with Shego as, "Let me make this point clear Shego," he said as he leaned in, "I like you very much, more than just your body but you mind and spirit, but I'm here for business not pleasure." Ron moved her over the pit, just out of the range of the jumping sharks.

"Just because you're fantastic, and make not mistake you are, it doesn't mean I can find another to take your place. While I'd rather have the one best I can work with the fifty good. Clear?" Shego quickly nodded, grabbing his arm in fear that he might let her go, "Good girl."

Ron set her back down onto her feet and let her go. Shego grabbed her neck and was about to say something when a sound drew her attention behind her. From the pit one of the sharks had grown impatient and managed to jump out and lunged at her. Faster than she could react Ron reached over and swiped at it. The shark hit the floor at her feet with the body on one side and the head on the other.

Pulling his hand back Shego found that it was coated in a light green light that was in the shape of a blade. Relaxing his palm the glow faded and flicking the blood off Ron cupped her cheek and looked deep into her eyes, "Like I said, I do like you, hell given enough time that could easily turn to love. I don't want to see anything happen to you so I'll say this, stay by my side, as a sidekick now and a partner later I want you by my side."

Shego blushed lightly at his words but practically burst into flames when he leaned in and kissed her, long and slow. Ron wrapped his other arm around her when he felt her legs give out on her. When he pulled away Shego had a slightly dazed look in her eyes. "I'll just go and watch the monitors for Possible..." she said with a soft smile as she all but floated over to the terminals. Ron smiled as he turned to finish his work before Kim showed up, 'I'm ready for you Kimberly.' he thought to himself as he kicked the shark back into the pit.

Said super heroine was on her way in a jet, and she really wasn't happy. "Wade, are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Trust me Kim," Wade said as he worked, "I double checked the data, this should be the place Ron has hold up."

"Yeah that's not really this issue I was talking about." Kim deadpanned as she turned to Dr. Drakken. Said scientist was busy working on a strange looking helmet with the help of a small pink mole rat.

"I know that there must be some tension between you two," Wade said, only to receive a stone gaze from both Kim and Drakken, as well as Rufus from his shoulder, "Okay, a lot of tension. Still we need someone to fix the Attitudinator and I'm not there to do it, besides for this to work we need the both of them together."

Kim groaned but nodded her head, turning towards the window, 'Don't worry Ron, I'm coming.'

 **A\N: Hey guys one more quick note, I'm uploading this early because I'm going to SanJapan next weekend so I won't be able to upload the next chapter of this or 'Fun with Con and Lon'. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I will be back as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Line**

 **Kim is really to confront Ron and Shego, all the while hoping that Drakken will come threw for her. Ron is read and waiting for her. This is it, who will win?**

 **A grand thank you for the favorite to nightnightsky, souldarkstar, sodan64, unknown1944, Joe knuckle,**

 **Invader Johnny; Loyalty is a two way street.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; I did, it was fun seeing so many people dressed as so many characters.**

 **Guest; Sorry no, but if you want I can start working on a ship fic for her and Ron.**

 **JustMeguest (Guest); I did have fun, Thank you. This chapter is going to be a good one with an ending that no one will see coming.**

 **As always, Please. Read Review and Enjoy!**

Ron walked up behind Shego and whispered into her ear, loving how he made her jump, "She's here."

"Wh..." Shego stuttered as she caught her breath, "What are you talking about? I've been watching the monitors for the past few hours and I haven't seen a trace of her."

"That's because you haven't been looking for the frequency of the Kimmunicator." Ron said with a smile as he dropped a device into her lap. The little thing showed a sonar like map with the occasional bleep of the device, signaling where Kim was.

Shego growled as she face palmed. "I've been telling Drakken he should be doing that for years!" she yelled as she crossed her arms in indignation. Shego had to admit, the man before her was brilliant, he seemed to have thought everything threw down to the last detail. Something was bugging her in the back of her mind but what ever it was quickly squashed down by the growing attraction she was feeling for him. Shego always was attracted to power and control.

Ron chuckled as he walked off, "That's because you're playing with the big dog now." His plan was finally coming together, all he needed was for Kimberly to play her cards.

Having finally found their way onto the roof of the lair, Kim sighed as she pulled out her kimmunicator. "Okay Drakken," she said as she handed him the helmet, "Wade's going to talk you threw fixing the Attitudinator."

"Oh goodie!" Drakken said with a great deal of joy, "I love fixing things!"

Kim couldn't help but smile at the giggling ex-scientist, it was kind of nice seeing the man smile when it didn't involve attempting to murder her. Her smile faded as she handed him her Kimmunicator, "I never thought I'd be saying this but... Drakken, I'm counting on you."

Drakken gave Kim a sardonic smile and a wave as she jumped up into the vent, "Don't worry, you can count on me. Bad is good in my case." As he watched her jump in Drakken gave a light sigh as he began to work, "Even if I don't want to be evil anymore..." he sighed to himself as he got to work.

Sliding down the vent Kim kicked the grate and landed in a crouch. "Welcome, Kimberly Anne Possible." Came Ron's voice as he walked out from the shadows, a smirk on his face.

"Really Ron, The middle name," Kim said as she crossed her arms, "Don't you think that's a little overkill?"

"Overkill?" Ron asked as his smirk deepened, "Isn't that the idea?" in a flash too fast for Kim to stop he pressed a button on the control panel behind him. From the ground two pairs of restraints shot from the floor and grabbed Kim by her wrists and ankles. "Sit tight Princess, in a few minutes things are going to start shaking."

Kim groaned in annoyance at having been caught by Ron of all people, but the more that she thought about it the more it made sense. Ron had been her best friend sense pre-k, he knew all about her and while under normal circumstances she would about him but this was far from normal. 'I need to get him back to normal.' she thought to herself.

Pulling a laser pen from her sleeve Kim quickly cut threw the restraints. "Oh look, Kimmie came out to play." Shego said in a condescending tone as she dove for her. The fight was relatively short in comparison to the scale that they usually had, the main difference being that Kim was on a time crunch. Delivering a hard kick to Shego's chest, a move she wouldn't normally risk with Shego and her plasma attacks, she dashed over to the terminal and shut it off with just seconds to spare.

"Not bad but lets be honest, you could have gotten out of that faster." Ron said as he attempted to drop kick her, Kim just barely managing to jump out of the way and taking a good chunk of the terminal with her.

"Game over Ron," Km said as she threw the metal chunk away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Drakken attempting to sneak up on Ron.

"Over? We're just getting warmed up!" Ron laughed as he pulled a tarp off another machine and activated it, "The Disrupter was just a distraction while I put the finishing touches on my real plan, the mega weather generator!"

"Mega weather generator?" Shego asked in an irritated tone though she was impressed that he could work on two different projects and still have time to play with Kim's head. "I mean, is it too much to ask to be kept in the loop?"

Ron quickly typed on the terminal as a malicious smile worked it's way across his face. "In just a few minutes, all the world will cower before my storms, or maybe worse! Think about it Kimberly, a drought in farmlands... flooding in the rain forest... snow in Texas and nice and hot day in the arctic. Oh such lovely chaos we can cause together."

Both women flinched at this, more than a little frightened at the heavy lightning flash that accompanied his words. Kim finally found her voice as she yelled, "Okay, no... that's not happening. Go Drakken!"

"You've been a bad, bad boy."

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Ron's eyes widened as he turned around to find Drakken behind him, helmet in hand and ready to put an end to all of this. As he turned however Ron brought his hand up and severed the repaired device back into two pieces before kicking Drakken in the chest and clear across the room.

Ron's smile was gone now, fading as fast as Kim dropping to her knees. Turning his stone gaze to the redhead now sitting on the floor he said, "I'll give you credit Kimberly, I wasn't expecting you to team up with Drakken."

For a moment Kim stood wide eyed at Ron's attack, it had been so fast that she had almost not even seen it. "Ron, please," she said as she stood up, getting into a fighting stance, "don't do this... Don't make me do this..."

"Sorry Kimberly," Ron said as he took off his gloves and got into a fighting stance, "This is the only way this can play out. You want to save the world, you need to beat me. Shego," the villainess in question turned to him in surprise at being called to, "please stay out of this. This is a score that needs to be settled."

Kim and Ron began to circle one another, both confident but one still hesitant. Kim didn't want to do this, she didn't want tp fight her best friend, but at the same time she knew she had to. Ron was dangerous as a villain, the ego he had was well deserved and he could back up everything he said he'd do. Even to Kim it was a frightening thought of what he could or would do with the world under his boot.

With her nerves finally steeled Kim ran forward with a hard kick to Ron's chest but he just side stepped before driving is fist into her ribs. Landing in a crouch, holding her aching ribs, and drove her foot up only to just barely missing his chin. Bringing his hand down in a palm thrust he felt her kick away his attack and drive her knee into his chest.

The two continued to exchange blows for several minutes and a side from a few fleeting blow Kim wasn't able to land a single hit on Ron. Throwing one last punch Kim was blocked by Ron using his kick to stop her fist before giving a small spin, kicking her in the face and across the room. Before she could recover Ron cleared the room and drove his fist into her stomach hard enough to cause her to curl into the fetal position.

Looking down to her Ron asked, "Are we done here?" Ron asked as he leaned down and stared her n the eyes, "Is this the best you have?" Kim struggled to get to her feet, hell she struggled just to uncurl herself. "How disappointing. Oh well."

Standing back up Ron walked and brought up the map. Kim groaned as she managed to get to her knees, "Ron... please..." Ignoring her Ron typed on the terminal until a picture appeared on screen, it was of a random farmer working in the fields. Ron smiled as he pressed the last button.

Before the eyes of the three storm clouds began to form over the man's farm and let loose a heavy rainstorm. While Kim expected the man to start freaking out he just looked to the sky in awe before visible tears began forming in his eyes as he began running around the area, jumping and laughing the whole time. "Wh-what's going on?!" both women asked at the same time.

Ron could only smirk as he asked, "Tell me Kimberly, how much do you actually know about the Attitudinator?"

Kim blinked for a second before saying, "It filters out the good and evil in someone and pumps the evil back in with out the good... Right...?"

"On paper yes," Ron said as he walked over and helped her into a chair, much to her and Shego's confusion, "but isn't that a bit odd? After all good and evil are subjective, what's righteous to one could be villainous to another. So you might be asking yourself just how the stupid helmet actually worked."

Pressing a few buttons on the terminal, bringing up a blueprint of the Attitudinator on screen, "It's actually a lot easier than I was expecting considering who made it, Jack Hench always was one to over develop something just so he could make a 'sleeker' model later. What it actually does is it removes inhibitions and morals, taking away what ever the user feels is a weakness in themselves.

"For Drakken it was his ego, as idiotic as he came be from time to time I have to admit that the good doctor is incredibly brilliant. That being said the fact that no one was willing to see all that he could do and that drove him to try and prove himself in anyway he could. Him being 'evil'" as he said this Ron held up air quotes, "was a means to an end, only attempting to take over the world so that when it was in his hands he could force that admiration. With that part of his personality filtered out he's as pleasant as came be. Because deep down he didn't want to take over the world, he just wanted a happy life, which I have no doubt that he'll have with his ego in check."

"I'm sorry Kim," Drakken said as he limped over to the group, happily taking the hand Ron offered to help him into a chair as well, "but I don't want to be evil again, I was willing if it meant he wouldn't be destroying anything but to tell you the truth... I don't think he is evil," turning to Ron he asked, "Are you?"

Ron smirked as he crossed his arms, "Sharp, no I'm not." Turning back to the other two women, "Never really was."

"WHAT!" Shego yelled as she pointed at the two devices that he had put together in the short time that he had been here, "But... but the Tectonic Disrupters... the Mega Weather Generator... you were going to use them to take over the world... you... w-we..."

Ron walked over as, much to both Kim and Drakken's surprise, kissed Shego to silence her ramblings. "Shego, calm down and let me explain." Seeing her give a dazed nod Ron smiled again as he said, "When the Attitudinator worked on me I took away my self doubt, my self loathing and my self restraint. While I had no urge to go out and attack anyone who crossed me I wasn't going to just sit and take it anymore, just ask the D hall losers, Bonnie and most if not all of the football team."

"Then why attack your own family event and try to take over the world?" Kim asked as she crossed her arms, eyebrow raised high.

"Easy to answer but a bit... much." Ron said as he sat down, pulling Shego into his lap as he did so, "You see whether or not she meant to Bonnie laid down a challenge to me. She said that I couldn't do anything without you, that I was nothing with out you. That was another thing that I always tried to ignore because I believed it, so I came up with a little test for myself. I wanted to see if you could stop me when I got serious.

"The Tectonic Disrupters were designed not to actually work but I could very easily build working modules and the Mega Weather Generator can be used for both constructive and destructive means. Though if I'm being honest I always planned on using it to help out drought riddled areas. The point of all this was that I wanted to see if I could, and I obviously can. As for my family, Come on Kim do you really even have to ask? Most of my 'family' wrote me off as a failure a long time ago and were just waiting for me to turn eighteen so they could write me out of the family without looking bad or feeling bad about it."

"So it was all a lie?" Shego asked as he hands began glowing, digging her claws into Ron's chest, "All of it? Even the parts with me?"

Ron let Shego cause a bit of damage to his chest as she spoke, letting her work out some of her frustrations, hell if it made her feel better he would have let her deck him. "Some, not all," Ron said as he began to gently stroke her hair, fully ignoring the burning pain where her claws were digging in, "While I never had any intention of actually taking over the world, I did when I spoke about you. I think you're stunningly beautiful, the most intelligent woman I've ever known, and even now I want you by my side."

Shego looked a little conflicted for a moment before Ron ran his hand threw her hair again, "Besides, I know the real reason you like to play villain is the rush you get from it, the excitement." He leaned in close to her face as he whispered, "And believe me, I can be more 'Excitement' than you can handle."

"Oh ew..." Kim said as she turned away, "This is sick and wrong."

"Jealous I found a lover before you Kim?" Ron said with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "Anyway, back on to topic. Yes, as petty as it all was I did this to prove a point to you and myself. That when push came to shove I could stand on my own two feet, and I think I've proven that in spades. I have no interest in continuing to be 'evil' but have no intention on becoming the stooge of team Possible again."

"So what does that mean for you and I?" Kim asked as she looked down, tears beginning to build in her eyes, "I don't want to loose my best friend."

Ron smiled as he crossed his arms, "That was never the plan Kim," he said, "Like I could ever leave you behind, we both know you'd just hunt me down." Kim, slightly indignant at what he said, stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides I finally have the queen bitch and all her brain dead flunkies in their place, like I'm really going to pass up enjoying that."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Line**

 **I would like to thank Everyone who has favorited this story, I'm sorry I'm not doing my usual shout out this time but I'm afraid that I lost most of your names while planning this last chapter. This is mostly due to trying to managed both stories at once while still trying to work threw a block on a different project that has be going on for the better part of a year. Not an excuse just an apology. Also, to the Guest who in the first chapter left a very good quote I will be using it in here. I just wish that I could give a writer name to go with it so that every one could know where it came from.**

 **Now on to the reviews! (These are easier to find, again sorry!)**

 **Jimmy1201; If anyone can it's the Ronman. I'm sure he can find a way to keep these two from killing one another.**

 **Joe Stoppinghem; I'm glad you liked it, every time I watch this episode this is all I see.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; Wish granted. *Evil laughter***

 **Invader Johnny; Kim maybe but I doubt Shego does.**

 **MaverickMike; It's not... Or at least it shouldn't be...**

 **George Cristian810; An interesting thought but I was planning for something else for that particular thought.**

 **Uberscribbler; One, your name sounds famillar... Do you have a Youtube Fanfiction reading channel? On the actual question, Ron left him behind for his saftey.**

 **JustMeguest (Guest); I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much, hopefully th ending will be to your liking.**

 **Josh Spicer; One good turn desrves another right?**

 **Fox Boss; Love that name! If you're talking about the song, I never thought about that but you're right, it kinda is!**

 **As always, Please Read Review and Enjoy!**

It had come as something of a shock when Ron presented his mega weather generator to Global Justice to be use to end doubts where ever they managed to pop up, with the condition that they didn't attempt to weaponize it. Dr. Director was quick to agree.

Ron didn't attempt to hide anything from his parents and the rest of his family. While his parents understood to some degree, even going so far as to apologize for ignoring the issue for so long, the bride refused to. "Is that little sob story supposed to make you ruining my wedding day all better?"

"To be frank, I don't really give a shit." Ron said with a disinterested expressing, "You're a bitch that wanted to invite everyone to your little ceremony save for me, only begrudgingly doing so In an attempt to get the world famous Kim Possible to attend. You can kiss my firm white ass. And as for Shaun, that little fucker is a psychotic sociopath, I regret nothing when it comes to putting the fear of god into him."

School life was certainly different the following Monday as Ron and Kim walked in, something that Ron took great pride in. No one had the nerve to stand up to Ron, mostly because it was obvious that after everything that went down the new Ron was hear to stay and wasn't about to take anyone's shit, including Mr. Barkin.

"Stoppable?" Barkin asked as he stared down at the well dressed young man before him. Rather that his usual baggy clothing Ron was dressed in a black dress shirt with a white tie and black jeans. "What are you doing here?"

"On record or off?" Ron asked simply as Kim left to get her seat.

Barkin raised an eyebrow before saying, "Both. I feel that I'm going to need all the information on you that I can get my hands on."

Smirking and resisting his sarcastic urges Ron simply said, "On record I'm still just a teenager and need to attend school, I wouldn't want to be truant now would I?" How ever small and brief it was Ron saw a smile crake Barkin's face. "Off record, as a new member of Global Justice and both an asset and liability I need to be in an area where I can be properly monitored and observed by a trained soldier and officer..." Ron couldn't help but lean in, "General Barkin."

"When did they give me a promotion?" Barkin asked, not even bothering to try and deny it, it was pointless anyway seeing as Ron now worked with GJ.

"They felt like I might need a handler," Ron said as he examined his fingernails, "They felt that you were the best choice for the job, I played negotiator for a better position and a pay raise for you."

"Thanks," Barkin said as he crossed his arms and asked, "How long have you known about me by the way?"

"I had my suspicions from the first day but I only recently confirmed it. You're hear to keep an eye out for anyone that can be of use to GJ and anyone that might end up being an issue. Right?" Barkin tapped his nose twice in confirmation as Ron smiled and walked into the class room.

Ron sat down in the first empty seat he could find, which just so happened to be right next to Bonnie. Said co-captain tensed instantly before she began to tremble slightly. "Calm down Bonnie," Ron said in his calm but monotoned voice, "I've already made my point clear to you so unless you cross my path again, which I doubt you will, you'll be in the clear."

Bonnie didn't relax, if anything she tensed even more. Taking a shaky breath Bonnie finally managed to ask, "What... what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding out in your lair some where planning world domination?"

"It's being renovated," Ron said with a smirk, more than a little impressed she could still be as snarky as ever in spite of the fact she looked like she was about to wet herself. "It was to gloomy for my taste." He turned to her with a raised eyebrow as he said, "We're hoping to have control by the end of the year."

Ron laughed hard at the expression on Bonnie's face, "Oh relax Bonbon, it was just a joke. Just between you and I, I already had a shot at the world I just didn't want it... too much paper work." Bonnie looked like she wanted to say something but stopped when the bell rang.

To the surprise of absolutely no one Mr. Barkin walked threw the door and addressed the class. "Alright people listen up!" he barked out, "Due to the school now being privately funded by, by a new corporation Zorload industries, starting today this class will be having a teacher." While he was talking a woman walked in, her black hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a tight green blazer over a white blouse and a green mini skirt. Her skin was pale with just the barest hints of green and eyes so richly green that they looked like emeralds.

"Hello there," the woman said in a playful yet devious voice, instantly drawing the attention of every boy in the room, "My name is Ms. Goh, and I'll be your teacher from now on. Does anyone have anything they want to ask me?"

Bonnie found herself scowling at the attention everyone was giving the teacher, mostly the boys who were asking her if she was single or just attempting to flex for her. "Jealousy isn't a good look for you Bonbon." Ron said suddenly causing her to jump slightly.

"I'm not jealous!" Bonnie snapped as she quickly turned away, "I just think what she's wearing is so last week! Besides, like it's hard to make those morons drool." Ron started to laugh to himself, which irritated Bonnie. "Shut up!" she growled as she shoved him.

The rest of class quieted as Mr. Barkin yelled out, "Control yourselves! You're students of Middleton high, not wild animals!" Clearing his throat, mostly to get himself back under control, he continued, "Now then, as I was saying... Ms. Goh has been given this position so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior."

As he turned to leave Barkin gave a quick wink and a smile to Ms. Goh, who did her best to give him a smile without saying something. It was... difficult to say the least. Her smile dropped the second he left the room. Giving a slight shutter she turned back to the class and said. "Alright, now that the stiff is out of the room let's clear a few things up. I am not your friend and I'm already taken so you three in the back, stop flexing."

The class passed without much fan fare, mostly because Ms. Goh had taken the wind out of most of the class's sails. Just as the bell rang and the class was about to get started Kim and Ron heard the melodic tone of the Kimmunicator go off. "Go Wade!"

Ignoring the conversation Ms. Goh turned to Ron, who started fiddling with a silver bracelet he had hidden under his sleeve. "Oh? Are you and Ms. Possible leaving?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

Ron gave the teacher a sly look as he said, "Yep, so you might want to get ready. Who are you going to get to cover your class?" As Ron was talking he pressed a button on his bracelet, transforming his clothes into the suit he was wearing during the 'Zorpox incident.'

"Oh no problem there," Ms. Goh said as she pressed a button on a matching bracelet that she wore, turning her blazer and mini skirt into a full body green and black jumpsuit. Before the now scared student was the one and only Shego, "the new Home Ec. teacher can handle it for a few hours."

"Duff Killigain's trying to use London as a course again!" Kim said as she ran out of the room, followed shortly by Ron and Shego. A few moments after they left a tall man walked into the room, his soft pale skin giving off a slight glow. "Hello my dear young adults." he said in a chipper tone as he wrote on the board, "My name is Mr. Lipsky, your new home etc. teacher and for the time being science teacher. Now, who can tell me what the difference between cooking and baking is?"

When he didn't get an answer he Mr. Lipsky just gave a soft laugh as he said, "Cooking is an art, Baking is a science! So today we will be learning how to create a chemical reaction by making a chocolate soufflé!"


End file.
